Crash
by awkwardtortoise98
Summary: Takes place during the time of 5x15 however this time it's Alicia who's in danger! No major deaths so don't worry! Willicia ahead hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs Florrick? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." The ringing it Alicia's ears made the paramedics sound as though she was listening to him underwater. Alicia tried to focus putting all her effort into squeezing the mans hand which was placed in her own. However no matter how hard she tried she couldn't take control of her hand. Managing to take in a breath, albeit a shallow one, Alicia could taste the metallic blood that had slowly made its way down her cheek to lay to rest on her trembling lip.

"We need to get her out of the car now!" The paramedic, Nick, shouted as he took in the state of the woman who was drifting in and out of consciousness. The car was a complete wreckage, the lorry that had driven into the side of the Lexus made sure of that. Surveying the scene around him, the paramedic was unsure how the lawyer wasn't dead on arrival.

The sound of snapping metal could be heard as the firefighters pulled back the mangled rood prompting a stretcher to be slid in behind Alicia. Nick took a tight hold of her hand and squeezed it as he pushed the stretcher in the back of the ambulance set for Chicago General.

"Don't worry Mrs Florrick, we've got you now." Alicia could make out the mans voice as she tried to stay awake long enough to remember exactly how she nearly ended up at deaths door.

/

"Mr Florrick, I can assure you that your wife is in good hands." The doctor explained as Peter paced back and fore in the family waiting room. Zach and Grace were sat in the corner of the room, both still in their school uniforms. Resigning to the fact that no matter how much power he held in the political world he wasn't going to hear anything anytime soon on Alicia's surgery, Peter rubbed his face in frustration and took a deep breath before walking back over to sit with his children.

"I need to phone your Uncle Owen, I'll be right back." The broken tone that showed in their fathers voice was one which neither Zach or Grace had ever heard their father use. Peter had never cried in front of either of them before, he may have been close to it when he had to tell them about the scandal but he was a man of optimism and always found a way to turn everything positive. But not this time.

/

"Really? Again?" Diane turned in her seat across from Wills chair to see her law partner as he waltz into his office late for the 3rd time that week.

"Stay out of it." Will snapped as he placed his briefcase down on his desk, taking a seat on his work chair.

"It is my business when you're late more or less everyday, it doesn't impress our potential clients Will. I understand Alic-" Diane tried to reason with the younger lawyer but was rudely cut off.

"Don't even say her name. It has nothing to do with her."

"It does! You really think I believe that you're with that blonde bimbo because you think she could be a wife one day? Don't insult me Will. I understand Alicia meant a great deal to you but you need to stop taking it out on others!" Diane was past being nice to Will as she lay it on thick.

"Get out!" Will shouted as he rose from his chair, pointing at the glass door he had just walked in from. Diane just shook her head in disappointment as she continued to stare at him in surprise at his outburst. The staring match was cut off as the door was swung open to reveal an obviously distressed Kalinda with tears running down her face.

"Kalinda?" Wills voice conveyed his confusion as to why the always put together PI was so shaken.

"She's been in an accident." Kalinda struggled to get the words to come out of her mouth past the large lump that resided in her throat.

"Who has?" Diane questioned as she quickly made her way to stand next to Kalinda before her legs gave out from under herself. Kalinda answered the older woman as she turned to face Will, locking eyes with the concerned lawyer who knew what was coming next.

"Alicia."

/

Hey there everyone! So I know this chapter is short however I do hope to turn this into a much much longer story so I hope you enjoy where this is going! Feel free to check out my other stories and review/follow/favourite this if you like it! That's enough from me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the lovely messages and reviews I've received! I know this chapter isn't very good but it needed to be put in so I can carry on and branch out from here so I hope you enjoy it!**

/

 _No, you know what? I'm not just dropping this. You wanna know my plan? My plan is I love you, okay? I've probably loved you ever since Georgetown. So phone me. I'll meet you anywhere, and we will make a plan. If none of this makes sense to you, just ignore it. No embarrassment, nothing. We'll just go back to how things stood._

"Will!" The snapping of Diane's fingers in front of his face were what brought Will back from his thoughts of the first time he confessed his true feelings toward Alicia. As hard as he had tried to hate Alicia for going behind his back he always knew that Alicia was the love of his life and nothing would change that.

"I just saw her a few hours ago. Alicia...she came to tell me my clients parents were thinking of switching over to Florrick Agos." Will could hardly speak as thoughts of Alicia continued to swirl through his head.

"We should really get to the hospital, I.. All I know is she's just come out of surgery and is critical." Kalinda did put even hide the tears that streamed down her face as she made a weak attempt to wipe them away. Diane and Kalinda began to walk out of the office but the older woman noticed Will hadn't moved from his chair.

"Will?" Diane tried to get the younger mans attention as she approached the desk that sat in front of him.

"I've got no right see her. Not after the way I've treated her the last few months." Will was struggling to speak past the lump that had resided in his throat which didn't go unnoticed by either of the woman in the room.

"If it were you laying critical in a hospital bed, would you want Alicia to be there when you woke up?" Diane questioned as she came to kneel beside Will who had his head in his hands. The question had the desired effect as Will got up from his seat and gave a weak smile and nod to Diane.

As the trio made their way to the elevator all Will could do was hope with all his heart that Alicia would forgive him for all he had put her through.

All that could be heard in the hospital room was the sound of a ventilator helping to keep Alicia alive as Zach and Grace sat beside their fragile mother who had yet to show any signs of waking up since her surgery an hour ago.

"She will be okay, won't she Zach?" Grace asked as she lent her head down on her older brothers shoulder in exhaustion.

"You heard the doctors Grace. We won't know for sure how well the surgery went until she wakes up."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Grace tried to hide the sobs into Zach's shoulder but it was no use as he tried to console his younger sister, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. "Hey c'mon now don't cry Gracie. We both know how strong mom is, she's going to wake up. I know it." Zach's determination was clear as he reached over and placed his hand over Graces that clasped Alicia's tightly.

"Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"How's about you say a prayer?" The question took Grace off guard but was grateful Zach was trying to make her feel better.

"Lord, we ask of you-" Grace began the prayer but was cut short when the sound of raised voices could be heard from the corridor outside the hospital room. The pair looked at each other as they recognised one of the voices as their dads. Grace lent over and placed a quick kiss on Alicia's head before following Zach out to see what was causing the fight in the corridor.

"I can't believe you actually have the arrogance to come anywhere near my wife!" Peter shouted as Will came walking down the corridor of Alicia's room with Diane and Kalinda by his side.

"Mr Florrick, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or else you'll have to be asked to leave." A voice from behind stopped Peter from reacting further as he turned to come face to face with Alicia's doctor who didn't seem pleased with the tone of Peters voice. Will tried to stay where he was but was more or less dragged by Diane closer to where Peter was standing.

"I'm not going to calm down when the man who slept with my wife thinks he can show up here like its not a problem!" Peter's face was turning red with anger as the thought of Will comforting and being near Alicia sent him into a jealous rage. Will tried to walk away from the situation but Kalinda and Diane wouldn't let him go.

"It's fine. I'll leave but don't expect me not to come back when my oldest friend is lying critical in a hospital bed." Kalinda and Diane gave up on stopping Will from walking away as the lawyer set off toward the elevator.

"Friend? You still see Alicia as your friend after you publicly humiliated her in front of your employees and her colleagues and then stole her clients from under her?! You should ALL be asham-" Peter was pointing his finger at Will, Diane and Kalinda when Zach and Grace emerged from the hospital too right next to him.

"Dad, stop it! That's enough!" Zach demanded. As soon as Peter heard Zach's voice he immediately calmed down as he locked eyes with Grace who almost looked frightened at his behaviour. The doctor who had been hovering around in the background nodded his head at Zach in a silent agreement that he would handle it and at receiving one back from the younger boy carried on walking toward the door at the end of the corridor.

"Will has every right to be here. He might have fallen out with mum but you were the one who publicly humiliated her when you slept with all those hookers." Looking over Kalinda's shoulder he motioned for Will to come in.

Will looked on at Alicia who lay peacefully on the hospital bed. Even the many wires that were attached to her didn't make her any less beautiful to the him. All he could think is if he was offered to switch places with her he would do it in a heartbeat. All the lies and deceit didn't matter anymore, all he wanted was for her to be the same Alicia she was before.

"..they managed to relieve the pressure on her brain but we won't be sure if it's done any damage until she wakes up." Will only caught the end of what Zach was saying about Alicia's injuries but what he had heard didn't sound very optimistic.

"Did they tell you roughly when she should wake up?" Diane's voice came out as a whisper as the fear of the answer was creeping in.

"They don't know if she will.."


End file.
